A Tale That Wasn't Right
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Usagi has lost everything she cared about, she resorts to causing herself pain in order to escape from reality. Will someone be able to save her before it's too late? Or will they fall with her?


A/N: Well my first one-shot. What can I say…I love angst and while I think I could make this longer and if there are requests I shall attempt to do so…with much more angst…because I'm an angst-whore. Well anywho let me know what you think!

Usagi stared at the long blood red lines upon her arm. For some reason there was a mute fascination with watching the blood ooze and drip, and it was the only thing left for her once the pain forced her arm to become numb. It was the only thing that tore her from reality, from the pathetic turn her life had taken. A glance at the clock told her she should begin cleaning herself up for school, but for some reason today she did not feel up to attending. Today she was not ready to face all the looks of pity. She tensed her arm, and squeezed her hand into a fist, welcoming the new round of pain and excess blood. With another glance at the clock she lifted herself up from the bloodstained tile and went to grab the familiar gauze and medical tape that was always wrapped around her wrist.

There was no one to notice the blood and medical supplies that covered her bathroom. She was alone, completely alone. One moment they were all traveling to their usual summer vacation spot, the next she was alone beside her brother's hospital bed. The powers of Sailor Moon had saved her, but not those she loved. Her father survived, but upon waking and being told that his wife was dead and his son was never expected to awaken, slowly began losing his grip on reality. One month later he had completely closed himself off his the bedroom barely eating and doing nothing but staring at pictures of what could have been.

Usagi looked after him, hoping that one day he would open his eyes and realize he still had a daughter, and just maybe remember to love her has much as he loved them. When she finished with her arm she went downstairs to the breakfast she had started making, but cutting up the banana had brought urges she was unable to resist. She quickly finished and brought the meal up to her father, knowing better than to attempt conversation, she simply left his food inside the door. She grabbed her pack and headed to class, she would be early for the first day of school, which would of course bring its own questions, but those at least would be easier to make up answers to. Her worst fear was facing the girls who she had not spoken a word to since she had left with her family on their trip. It was to be expected, the girls knew she would be on vacation right up until school started again.

They would want to know all about it of course, and at the moment she had no idea how to lie about a trip she had never taken. She shook her head trying to make sense of her thoughts and come up just once with something happy. A loud thump and a warm arm showed just how much the gods above hated her.

"Odango! Running into me a little early today aren't you?" She looked up to see the same stormy blue eyes that had insulted her all last year, though the tears she had shed over him where nothing compared to the ones she had learned to shed now.

"Sometimes people are forced to change Mamoru-san. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to school." She knew her voice was dejected enough that not even Mamoru would try to insult her. She was right of course and was surprised to see not only shock but worry in his wide eyes.

"Are you okay…Usagi?" Usagi walked past him as he spoke, and knowing it was rude to not answer him, she slowly turned to face his worried eyes.

"No Mamoru-san, and I will never be okay again." She turned away not waiting for anymore questions, she did not want to answer them; she could not relive it over again. The thought of all the questions she would have to answer at school only sent a panic through her, and she knew she was not ready. A quick right turn and she was at the arcade just as Motoki was opening the doors. She found herself a booth in the back and simply curled up against the wall, her eyes daring Motoki to try and stop her. She was surprised when he simply walked next to her and began stroking her hair, he must have noticed her shocked eyes for he looked away as he answered.

"I did a two week internship in the ICU, I was there when… and I saw you and…" Motoki could not even say the names that brought the horrible truth to existence but he knew Usagi understood. Motoki knew that if anyone had the ability to really help Usagi it was Mamoru, but how to get him to understand was a difficult question. Knowing Usagi she would never forgive him if he told anyone, especially Mamoru what he knew. He pulled the very thin Usagi to his chest and wrapped one arm around her, the other reached or his phone to call someone to take his place managing the arcade.

Motoki continued to stroke Usagi's hair, he was fearful that he saw no tears fall from the gentle blue eyes, for a girl as emotional as Usagi to bottle up her feelings…it could only lead to bad things. The pair was too lost in their own thoughts to even look up when the arcade doors opened, though the person entering the arcade was quick to notice them. The two once happy and cheerful people now looked like the most broken people in the world.

"Motoki?" The name was hushed and whispered, and Mamoru could not help but feel panic clutch his heart as he looked down at the completely broken Usagi. There was no happiness to be found in her eyes, no light or spark, nothing that had caused him to slowly become infatuated with her. Motoki looked up at Mamoru and then down at Usagi before speaking.

"Usagi I am going to get Mamoru a cup of coffee, I will be right back okay?" There was no response from Usagi as Motoki slowly slid out from underneath her, gently propping her up against the back of the seat. Motoki made for the counter but Mamoru led him straight for the back room. The moment the door was closed Mamoru faced Motoki with distraught eyes.

"Tell me what is wrong with Usagi…she's…I have never seen her like this before!" Motoki looked toward his friend, he had known for quite some time the amount of affection Mamoru held for Usagi, but seeing him so worried over her made him think he had underestimated those emotions.

"You work in the hospital you must have heard the story of the family that was in a car accident on their way to vacation in the woods." Mamoru nodded slowly, indeed the entire hospital talked about how the small family had been shattered in a matter of minutes, he had felt close to the only real survivor…the young daughter.

"Then tell me Mamoru did you ever hear the last name of that family?" Motoki was slowly dropping the clues Mamoru needed, he wanted some sort of alibi if Usagi ever found out about this…Mamoru thought back in his mind thinking of all the times he had heard the name, and even the times he had gone to check on the boy…Shingo…Shingo Tsukino? Tsukino! Mamoru's face paled as he stared back at Motoki, unable to grasp that such misfortune had happened to the most cheerful girl he knew.

"Usagi…my poor Usako…why isn't she bawling her eyes out? I have not seen her cry or shed a tear, that's not like Usagi." Motoki choose to ignore the "Usako" and instead focus on how to help Usagi.

"I know it worries me, she has to be dealing with this somehow. Going from a carefree teenager to a caretaker for her own father, there's no way any of this is easy." Mamoru nodded slowly once again. There had to be some way to help Usagi, after all he knew what it was like to lose a family didn't he? Even if he did not have the happy memories of what once was to haunt him, he still knew the loneliness.

"Do you think that maybe…do you think she would let me help her?" Mamoru's voice was soft and timid, pleading for some way to replace the smile that once shone upon Usagi's face.

"I do not think she wants anyone to help her. I do not believe she has told anyone yet, not even the girls. I've seen them in the arcade and all they've talked about is Usagi's return when Usagi never really left. I don't know how to help her." Motoki looked to the ground as intense pain overcame Mamoru. Sailor Moon needed him, but he had no doubt Usagi needed him more, the pain was growing, so grudgingly he opened the door and made his way out of the arcade mumbling an unremembered excuse to Motoki.

He made his way to the schoolyards, where a large youma was being shot at by Sailor Mars. He was surprised to see Sailor Moon throwing her tiara and showing no fear at the monster's presence. It lashed out at her a razor sharp tentacle slicing a gash deep into her arm. Mamoru was surprised as Sailor Moon did not even flinch and sent her tiara flying again. He transformed and went to throw a few roses to the youma to distract it enough for the senshi to call out their attacks. The youma was defeated in record timing, and without a word to anyone Sailor Moon began heading away.

"Sailor Moon wait!" The call of Sailor Mercury caused her to turn slightly and see five worried faces looking back at her. She didn't want to deal with them, she didn't want to see their pity, she didn't want their worry, and she only wanted to be left alone to her misery. "Sailor Moon you are wounded!" The words made her remember the tentacle and was disappointed to see that the pain had already numbed itself beyond recognition…at least she still had the dripping blood to give her some break from reality.

Tuxedo Kamen looked into the broken eyes of Sailor Moon and remembered the only place he had seen those eyes before…Usagi! "Sailor Moon that arm is going to need stitches." He said forcefully not wanting her depressed state to keep her from taking care of herself.

"Do not trouble yourself in my affairs Tuxedo Kamen you will not survive the fall." The words were so cold that all five of them took a step back, too much in shock to stop their friend as she slowly walked away from them.

Tuxedo Kamen waited until the other girls slowly dispersed agreeing to see Usagi as soon as school was finished. He went in the direction of Sailor Moon deciding he would rather fall beside her than have her fall alone. He followed her all the way to the home he knew to be Usagi's, all the curtains were drawn and she did not even detransform before making her way in the front door.

Mamoru detransformed and stood transfixed at the door. He knew from the reports that her father had survived physically, but mentally he was completely gone. He was surprised the hospital had not tried to find a new home for Usagi, since her father was obviously in no condition to look after her. He waited a moment debating whether or not he truly intended to go in when he heard a shriek that made his blood run cold.

"Usagi! Usagi No! I know what you are doing in there Usagi! Stop! Please!" It was a woman's voice but the panic in her voice made Mamoru forgo all curiosity as to her identity. He simply broke down the front door and made his way to the still crying voice, surprised to find no one but at cat clawing at a bathroom door.

Without a moment's thought he broke down the door, and gasped at the sight of his pale Usagi dragging a bloody knife slowly down her already bleeding wrist. Music poured from a stereo and the lyrics were the most haunting he had ever heard.

_Here I stand all alone  
Have my mind turned to stone  
Have my heart filled up with ice  
To avoid it's breakin' twice_

He knelt beside her unaware for the moment the small pools of blood that covered the floor. He cradled her in his arms grabbing a towel in attempts to stop the blood from seeping from her wrist. She had known just where to cut to cause the blood to spill fast enough to kill her even with her healing abilities. She was so pale and the towel was becoming soaked with blood.

_Thanx to you, my dear old friend  
But you can't help, this is the end  
Of a tale that wasn't right  
I won't have no sleep tonight_

"Please Usagi, fight this Usagi, there is still hope Usagi. I lost my family too Usagi…I was lost to. But I found happiness in you Usagi, I found love in you, please Usagi. Please don't leave me, I can't lose everything I love again. Please!" Mamoru's pleading words came upon deaf ears as Usagi lost consciousness. Mamoru desperately tried to pour his healing ability into her, desperate to stop the bleeding in time. Blood was coating his hands and dripped to the floor but slowly the wound closed and the bleeding ceased. Usagi was deathly pale…and Mamoru's eyes slowly feel to the blood covered bathroom. He did not want to know how long she had been cutting herself before finally giving up today.

_In my heart, in my soul  
I really hate to pay this toll  
Should be strong, young and bold  
But the only thing I feel is pain_

Mamoru looked to the knife knowing that if he lost her, he would have nothing to live for himself. The only source of hope he had found in 20 years had been the limp form in his arms. He clutched her harder to his chest, willing her to feel the heart that only beat for her, willing her to fight so that he could show her that there was still happiness in the world, that there was still something to hope for.

"Please Usagi…I love you Usagi. Don't leave me Usako…."

_It's alright, we'll stay friends  
Trustin' in my confidence  
And let's say it's just alright  
You won't sleep alone tonight_

Four girls and two cats arrived at the doorway but they went unnoticed by Mamoru who only cared for reviving the blonde angel in his arms. He felt the gentle tap of her heartbeat grow weaker and Mamoru felt his own heart stilling, it was losing all sense of hope and love.

"Please Usagi…I do not know how I survived or how you survived, but I know we survived so we could be together as we were always meant to be. We are meant to be together forever Usagi…I know this, we'll get through this Usagi…you just have to fight…please…" The tears rained from Mamoru's cheeks, falling upon Usagi and gently cleaning away the blood that coated her arms.

_In my heart, in my soul  
I really hate to pay this toll  
Should be strong, young and bold  
But the only thing I feel is pain_

Mamoru reached for the knife, ignorant to the cries and pleas coming from the doorway. He did not even feel Jupiter's furious pulling on his arm. Nothing could stop him in what he had to do, he could not be without her, and he could not let her fall alone.

Without even being slowed by the furious attempts by the senshi to stop him, he plunged the knife into his already dying heart. Cries from the girls did nothing to stop the blood pouring from his newly formed wound, but the small golden crystal that rose from his heart did. Slowly the room was filled with a warm golden light as the breaths of the two lovers began to still, another crystal rose up to join the gold. The light became brilliant and when it was done the only evidence of the horror that had occurred were the two limp forms of Mamoru and Usagi.

There was no blood and no wounds, even the knife had disappeared but neither form moved. Mercury pulled out her computer and frantically typed, as the other watched the two crystals slowly float down and back into their owners, transforming the pair into the beings they were always meant to be. Luna and Artemis gasped as the lifeless bodies of their prince and princess were before them. Mercury's typing ceased causing everyone's eyes to turn from the scene to look to her.

She gave a small smile. "I present to you Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom…" The other senshi gasped, Luna and Artemis only nodded mournfully. All this work to find their beloved princess beyond their saving. "by my calculations they will awaken sometime tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps we should make them comfortable in the bed until then?" Five overjoyed faces looked back at Ami, and they all nodded. Makoto and Rei being quick to lift Mamoru to the bed while Minako and Ami went to help Usagi. They laid the two lovers side by side, never noticing how Usagi's head drifted to Mamoru's chest and his arm moved to curl protectively around her.

A/N: Whoot my first one-shot what do you think? Btw the song used was a A Tale that Wasn't Right by Helloween.


End file.
